Path of the Arts
by patrioticmerc
Summary: Follow-on of my other story "Living Life Anew".


This is a continuation of my story, Living Life Anew. To read it on , go to:

.net/s/7462367/1/Living_Life_Anew

Path of the Arts

Chapter One

A light breeze wove its way through the city. It riffled the leaves of trees and feathers of birds. Laundry that was hanging out to dry succumbed to its light touch, dancing to its soft melody. Children at play paid it no mind. But those watching the youngsters stretched their faces out unconsciously to let it caress them.

To all, it was a glorious day. With it being a Saturday, life was much better for some. Those same children that frolicked with their friends had not a care for the outside world. Occasionally, one or more of them would become overeager and pull a set or two of parents into the fray. All the while, the breeze continued on its way.

One young man enjoyed the breeze himself. He would rather be relaxing and reveling in the feel of its soothing touch. If not for the fact that he didn't have anyplace to relax comfortably, that is. Oh, there was a place he could go, but the park wasn't what he was looking forward to. The previous night had seen him camping out after an exhausting, yet fruitless, day.

In his hand, he held a paper. In fact, it was the one he had received several months ago from the college he was to attend. He held it loosely as he trudged along, baring his neck to the soft breeze, which helped to cool him off. According to the paper, there was supposed to be an apartment just a few blocks from his current location.

Like a willful child, the breeze pulled the young man's paper from his fingers, which had been held it loosely. It was swept away as he vainly tried to regain ownership. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side and his skills were pitted against nature itself. The breeze picked up more strength as its pursuer decided he'd had enough of its antics. A very merry chase ensued.

If any kami, oni, or any other supernatural being had been watching the spectacle, they would have been laughing at his plight. Who was to say they weren't the ones that had started the whole ordeal? Just as the young man was about to catch up with his errant paper, it was flung out of his reach.

The breeze skipped through an opening to someone's property. Upon the walkway stood a woman, who appeared to be watering her grass. With one last act of playfulness, the breeze deposited the paper at her feet. Bending down, she picked up the paper with its list of addresses and manager's names, looking at it. She turned around upon hearing an exasperated sigh.

Standing before her was a buxom redhead in oversized clothing. And she looked none too happy at having been watered down. With practiced ease, said redhead tightened her pants and settled the oversized shirt into a more suitable configuration. Sighing again, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Can I get that back?" she asked. The redhead, who had been a boy just a moment before, was one Ranma Saotome. Before her, she saw a slightly plump woman in a housedress. One similar to what Kasumi wore, actually. Her apron had a floral print across the bust, frilled pockets decorating the lower portion. She looked to be a pleasant woman, in Ranma's estimation.

The woman was mortified at having doused the redhead. "I'm sorry. Why don't you come in and get dried off?" She started to hand the paper back, but stopped upon seeing that the hands that were reaching for it were wet. "Why don't we get you dried off first and changed?"

Looking at her wet hands, the redhead agreed reluctantly. She followed quietly.

The woman looked at the paper curiously. Noting that it was about the apartments in the area, an idea started percolating in her head. After having gotten the younger woman a towel to dry off with, she set about making tea.

Finally dry, the redhead sat down in an untidy heap at the table. She was about to reach for her list before it was pulled away. A vexed expression crossed her features momentarily.

Before she could say anything, though, the woman spoke up. "I'm sorry about all this. My name is Mitsuko Domoto. I run this boarding house. I noticed that you're looking for a place to stay."

"Ranma Saotome," the redhead introduced. Mitsuko raised her eyebrow at the odd name for a girl, but continued listening without interruption. "Yeah, I haven't had any luck yet. All the places I went to either raised their prices or ran out of space."

Mitsuko nodded sagely. "Usually, just before school starts, that happens. Most of the students have either gotten an apartment to stay at months before or they end up paying the price for not planning ahead." She paused for a moment, considering. "As a matter of fact, one of my tenants had to leave a few days ago. I reserved the top floor for the women that stay here and the first floor for the men. Since you're a girl and looking for a place, I'm sure we could come to an agreement. Our rates are reasonable and I'm sure the accommodations would suite you."

Ranma became a tad nervous at this. Technically, she wasn't a natural woman. And her own story was one that the majority would not believe willingly. It presented a bit of a problem for her. However, this was one opportunity she couldn't pass up without taking a shot at it.

In fact, she could actually take the offer and say that she was, in all actuality, a woman. But, as past events had shown, the curse acted to make life rough for her. Her own mother, whom she'd tried hiding from, had found out about the curse she was under. Therefore, it would be unwise to either withhold information or tell an outright lie. It was something she'd been mulling over for the past week.

A dilemma, to be sure, but one that could be overcome with telling the truth. Even if it was a bit on the unbelievable side. Another thing that made her balk at withholding critical information was the fact that her own father had done it many times. Countless fiancées, training techniques that failed, and other problems that arose at the drop of a hat. Telling them as they came up was what he'd become known for. And most had to be beaten out of him, even. No, telling the story now would probably be the wisest thing.

Shaking herself, she squared her shoulders and looked at Mitsuko seriously. "You're probably not gonna believe this, but just hear me out, would ya?" She fingered her teacup, seeing that she still had some hot tea for a change when it came necessary for it.

Mitsuko inclined her head, motioning for Ranma to continue. For some reason, Ranma's serious turn made her a bit uneasy. Such things tended to foreshadow bad things about to be said or done. But she would hear her out, nonetheless. Sometimes those bad things tended not to be all that difficult to deal with, either.

"For ten years, my father and I traveled around. When we crossed over to China, we came across this training ground. We didn't really know nothin' about it, so we started training without listening to the guy that ran the place. One thing led to another and we each ended up falling into a spring. Normally, this wouldn't be much of a problem, since most springs just get you wet. Y'see, the place is cursed." She lifted the cup of tea above her head, drawing another questioning look from Mitsuko. "And I'm really a guy, cursed to become a girl."

The sight that greeted Mitsuko left her speechless. Staring in disbelief, she tried piecing together what had just happened before her. She did the classical disbelief ritual of rubbing her eyes and blinking them repeatedly, trying to discern whether or not what she'd seen was true.

Before she could form anything to say, Ranma continued. His voice was much deeper than the soprano that had come from him just a second ago. Both sight and sound confirmed to Mitsuko that Ranma was, in fact, a man. "Cold water changes me into a girl and warm water changes me back to a guy." He picked up the towel he'd just used moments before. Drying himself off, he started mopping up the small mess he'd made.

Mitsuko didn't move as Ranma cleaned. She stared wonderingly at him. Questions ran through her mind. But they refused to come out.

Ranma finished and was sitting in front of her, looking placid. It was all a facade, of course, but there was nothing else he could do. Finally, he broke the silence. "If you don't want me as a tenant, I'll understand." Sitting for a moment and seeing no words forthcoming, he bowed and started to rise.

As soon as he stood, Mitsuko stood also, saying, "No, please wait." This was a curiosity she was willing to check out for herself. The young man before her was nervous and had been willing to tell an embarrassing tale. One which, she was sure, he didn't care to talk about much. Her own offer of the apartment had been almost impulsive, even for her, but sincere. And this Ranma Saotome needed a place to stay.

So what if he could turn into a she? Maybe Mitsuko, herself, could get some insight on the differences between men and women. Surely Ranma would be able to enlighten her, since he could change genders. And, possibly, it could help improve her own marriage. Or liven it up a little, at least. Ranma wasn't a freak in her eyes, that was for sure. But to be able to study him would be a joy to a housewife and manager. That minor in psychology might actually come in handy, even. Being able to use her own college training would be fun for a change. There was also her husband who would be interested in Ranma's particular condition.

"Actually, I think you'd be perfect for the apartment we have available. With you being…" She didn't want to be offensive, but there was no helping it. "With you being a girl, too, I'm sure we could arrange it so you could take the room we have. You looked embarrassed enough about your situation as it is that I don't think you would do anything perverted with the girls on the top floor."

Ranma tried to keep his expression neutral. The perverted comment made him wince at some rather harsh memories, but he kept his composure. Nodding, he sat back down at the woman's gesture. "There's a few other things about me, too."

Mitsuko, again, had to raise an eyebrow at this. More secrets revealed?

"Y'see, I guess you could say I have another curse. Another old Chinese one. 'May you live in interesting times'."

At this, the manager had to laugh. Yes, by her own estimation, that would be a curse. Seeing that Ranma was cursed to turn into a girl, there had to be more to his life than just that. "In that case, I'm sure you won't object to putting down a security deposit?"

Ranma let himself smile. It was apparent to him that Mitsuko was willing to take him in, even with the potential for insanity that surrounded him on a regular basis. "Great. That's no problem. I figured that I'd have to do something like that, so I saved up for it."

Mitsuko's smile matched Ranma's. Her other tenants would have to meet him and get to know each other. It wouldn't be necessary to tell them Ranma's secret. Not yet, at least. Her life needed a little spice and she could see that Ranma would definitely add some of that to it.

They got down to discussing Ranma's lease enthusiastically.

Ken sat up slowly. The pain was slowly fading from the ordeal he had just undergone. Having one's essence scattered across the mortal plane and then coalescing in his chambers wasn't very pleasant. It had taken more than a week for his energy to gather in one place. During that time, he'd been subject to an excruciating agony that hadn't quit until he'd finally become whole. It was a wonder he hadn't gone insane during that time. But pain had been dealt with in the past, so this time hadn't been as difficult as he might have imagined otherwise.

There were other concerns, however. His lord and master was waiting for him, he knew.

With his mission failed, Ken found a shiver of fear pass through himself. A demon master didn't take failure lightly. And, after his own recruitment, he'd seen many merciless acts concerning similar failures.

Gathering himself together, he went to a closet and dressed. The body he now wore was his own. It stood a good six feet tall, both lean and tough. Much better than the one he'd possessed. Clothing himself, he headed out of his holding and made his way to the audience he was dreading.

Retainers flocked around him. With an irritated wave of his hand, he dismissed them. They were more of a nuisance at the moment. Something he didn't want to deal with.

Upon reaching his master's own holding, he was greeted by a fellow general. They eyed each other distastefully.

Ending the staring contest, the other man spoke. A sneer graced his features as he said, "Imbecile. You underestimated the boy and now look at you. Now that you have failed, I am next in line for your Council seat."

"My shoes are harder to fill than you think, Chin Siu Ho," Ken shot back. He looked down his nose at the smaller man. The ancient animosity between the Japanese and Chinese was evident between them. There was more to it, but power struggles within their hierarchy was common.

Sniffing disdainfully, Chin Siu Ho came back with, "Your rise was only because of your previous life's accomplishments. Now that you have proven that you are worthless to our master, we shall see where you stand."

Placing his hand on his katana, Ken's face became stony. "It wouldn't take much to eliminate you here and now. I have an audience to attend and you are making me late for it. Stand aside before I teach you of your own folly."

Chin Siu Ho's hands went to his own weapon. His spear, both knew, would not help him stand against Ken's superior skills. But he would not let himself be cowed so easily. After their standoff continued for a full minute, Chin Siu Ho stepped aside.

Without releasing his hold on the katana, Ken stepped past his rival. Dismissing the man was quite easy. He had other worries that were more pressing.

Upon entering the throne room, Ken felt an even more foreboding air. The drawn swords of the guards were a normal sight. They just gleamed more wickedly, it seemed. Not a one moved as he walked past them to where his master sat.

He decided against looking at Liu Kang. The man was formidable in his blood red, leather armor. Having seen him many times, Ken didn't need to look up to see the fire blazing in his eyes. Kneeling down at the food of the steps, Ken prostrated himself for his judgment.

Even as he gave himself up, Ken hadn't thought of escaping. His soul was anchored in this dark realm. To have run would have been a great folly on his own part. Others may have tried, but they had been tracked down. Being brought in, kicking and screaming, wasn't what the Japanese warrior would allow. Facing judgment to Liu Kang was what was preferable.

Five minutes passed before Liu Kang finally spoke up. "It has been reported that you failed in your mission to kill or incapacitate the one called Ranma Saotome. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Not having expected this question, Ken's mind raced frantically. He had expected to merely be sentenced to one of the Hells or some other unpleasant punishment, released from his position indefinitely. Drawing breath, he said, "I underestimated his power, milord. The time he spent with the ancient one was more than enough for him to grow in power. When he had left, I would have been able to defeat him. But I did not catch him before then. I failed."

Liu Kang shifted in his seat. He knew what had happened in its entirety. He had had one of his people divine it for him. Everything concerning the fight had been scrutinized afterwards. What little information they'd gleaned from the bout would help them immensely in the coming struggle.

That didn't mean that Ken wouldn't be punished for his loss. His leather armor creaked as he leaned forward, one arm propped up on the armrest. Crooking a finger, he summoned one other in his throne room.

A woman of indeterminate age stepped from the shadows near his throne. She glided gracefully forward to stand close beside Ken, making sure that nothing of herself touched the prostrate man. She dipped forward in a curtsy to acknowledge her allegiance. "My lord has summoned me?" she asked sultrily. Her eyes flashed hungrily as they wandered over Ken's bared neck.

"You are to help Ken to realize his errors more fully." The subject of their discussion shuddered involuntarily. He almost wished for himself to have been executed rather than what he was about to experience.

"As my lord commands." The woman turned her full attention to Ken. "Ah, my new pet, we shall have some fun together, you and I." She smiled, revealing sharpened teeth. They had been honed to a razor edge, taking care not to make them into points, but rather into keen blades in their own right. "Shall we go to my chambers and get acquainted?"

Ken pulled his eyes from the floor up to face his punishment. "Lady Ping, I do as you desire. I am yours until you or your husband deem fit that I have served my sentence."

Lady Ping, the Queen and wife of Liu Kang, looked up at her husband. Pleasure radiated from her. "I do so love the Japanese men you have chosen for our ranks. They are ready to please and are so courteous in doing so."

Liu Kang sat impassively. All knew of his wife's sadistic pleasures. And this was why he wanted Ken to experience them. The fallen Japanese swordsman was too valuable to have executed. But a session of Ping would have him properly put back into line.

The two left the throne room, Ken standing tall as he followed behind Ping. When he passed Chin Siu Ho, he was allowed the chance to see the smaller man swearing under his breath. His place on the council was assured still. It would just be vacant for a time. Small consolation, but it was all he had for the tortures he was about to endure.

A young woman walked the deserted streets with a bounce in her step. She'd just gotten off of work. It had been a grueling affair, keeping her fiery nature under wraps. But, working at a library wasn't one of the noblest of jobs. Of course, she would have taken a more active job. That wouldn't have given her to computers, law books, and study time, the latter of which was in short supply for any college student.

Passing a store, she noticed her reflection in it. Stopping for a moment to assess herself, she saw what anyone else was supposed to see.

Which was a tall, lanky girl. Her brunette hair with red highlights framed an oval face. Her green eyes were penetrating, set below a stern brow. Her pert nose helped to draw her facial features out. The thin lips frowned at her drab attire. Which was, unfortunately, dark slacks and blouse. Her preferred mode of dress were well-worn jeans, T-shirt, and a soft, brown leather vest. Along with a comfortable pair of sturdy combat boots.

Hair beads clacking, she turned away from her reflection and continued home. Her thoughts wandered to a hot shower, cold beer, and relaxation in the warm afternoon sunshine. Letting this vision fill her mind, she covered the distance at a ground-eating pace.

Upon sight of her apartment complex, she quickened her pace even more. Passing through the foyer, she heard the television in the manager's apartment on. Discarding the idea of greeting the woman inside, she continued on to her ultimate destination.

While going by the apartment next to hers, she heard a noise from within. Curiosity pulled her form her mission and set her upon a new one. Stopping, she knocked on the door.

Her estimation of who answered the door was quick and precise. The Japanese version of a Greek god come to earth, to be exact. The muscle shirt he wore clung to his torso like a second skin. As he moved, she saw each and every well-defined muscle ripple. The shirt was tucked into loose-fitting pants tied at both ankles and waist.

Shaking herself visibly, she met the sapphire-blue eyes of the young man in front of her.

Before she could bring herself to say anything, he asked, "Hello. Something I can help you with?"

His smile almost stunned her again. He radiated natural charisma. She was sure that when he walked into a room, people's heads turned just to see who had come in. She managed a coherent reply, "Um, well, I was just passing by when I heard somebody in here. Thought I'd stop by to see who'd moved in." Trying to look past him, she asked, "You moving your sister in or something?" It was an innocent question. If he were moving in his sister, he'd be free. If a girlfriend, then all bets were off. "By the way, my name's Iria."

"Nah," he replied with a shrug. "I just moved in. The name's Ranma Saotome."

Iria's eyes narrowed fractionally. "This is supposed to be a girls'-only floor."

Only because of his combat danger senses kicking in did Ranma sense the sudden mood change. Holding his hands up in a placating manner, he said, "Mrs. Mitsuko gave me permission to move in here. I'm not some kind of pervert, if you're wondering." It was the typical accusation he received, so he knew that he had to head that off before it got any further. It wouldn't do to have his neighbors upset with him. Kami knew he had enough problems without adding any more. "She thought I wouldn't be too much of a hassle staying up here."

Taking a step back, Iria cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "You're not gay, are you?"

Ranma's eyes bugged out, his face turning pale. Just as suddenly, it turned to a sickly green. "No," he replied forcefully, "I'm not gay. Mrs. Mitsuko and I have an understanding of sorts and have come to an agreement."

Iria relaxed a little. She was relieved that he was neither gay nor a pervert. That meant he was still in the market if she decided to pursue. It also reassured her that he wouldn't be sneaking around taking half-nude pictures of her and using them for distasteful things. "Well, that's good to hear. If you need anything, I'm next door." She indicated her own apartment with a thumb in that general direction.

Ranma looked down the hall and nodded. "Sure, thanks." As she walked down the hall, he closed the door, shaking his head in bewilderment. His neighbor sure had sudden mood changes. More so than Akane, he felt.

Ryoga sat in a familiar place, which happened to be in front of a campfire. Once again, he'd wandered from familiar, for him, places and gone to the wild. This time, though, he was on a mission.

It was irritating to have been on the right path for once and then fine oneself lost. His search for the man that had cursed his family had been going well. It was documented, he'd found, that the man had been in Japan for a time. The little monk he'd talked to had said that the sorcerer had been there for quite some time. Perhaps a century or so, gathering information of this or that as well as selling his magical services for services of others. There was also a partial registry of who had served under him during that time, which Ryoga had found interesting in and of itself.

Nearly in the middle of the page was a date and name, one being his ancestor. Following the trail of where his ancestor had been recruited, he would probably find other descendents of the men and women recruited on the list. He hoped, at least.

But he head to get to one of the small villages on the southern end of Japan for this. The Hibiki who had entered service had been ronin, wandering as a sell sword. That was fine. But it seemed that the others might not have been, having been locals of the area and called to service for various reasons.

While doing his research, he'd also found that the Hibiki line from the first one cursed was linear in its progression. There were only a few families that had the curse. Yes, there were other Hibiki families that were part of the family, but not direct descendants of his ancestor. But finding them would be fruitless, since it was unlikely they would know anything about the curse and whatnot.

And finding his uncles and aunts, however removed they were from him, would be fruitless, since they would be lost in the wild like himself.

Sighing, he pulled the steaming kettle off of the fire and poured the contents into his bowl, stirring the instant ramen noodles he'd acquired earlier that day. A rumble from above prompted him to scuttle back under his tent, protected from the eminent rain. Fishing in his backpack, he pulled out some dried meat and inserted it into the ramen. He had to keep his nutrition up, even if the stuff was chewy. It helped with the strength of his jaw muscles.

Laying back while the noodles and meat soaked up the hot water, he mused some more about his journey. This prompted him to pull out his wallet, which held a picture of Akari. Gazing at it, he was warmed by the love they held for each other. She was willing to get married to him even now, after having found out how his curse could be transferred to her.

He couldn't do that to her, though, he knew. Unlike his parents, he felt the obligation to search out the cure for his affliction and be able to settle with Akari at her farm. It was the least he could do, since having two curses was too much to bear. Feeling the familiar depression creeping up on him, Ryoga pulled his ruminations away from those things that bothered him and set to work on the ramen.

It didn't take long to wolf down his evening rations. Disposing of his leavings, he lay back down to think some more. This was the last thing he did before drifting off to peaceful sleep, the image of a young woman that waited with open arms filling his mind.

Shampoo was sitting beside the pool she favored. It had become a sanctuary of sorts for her during the past month. As it had been one of her favorite training areas, she was pleased that it was a refuge from the veiled looks of disappointment and disgust. Having not come back with Ranma, she still was not much better off by having been impregnated by him. It was mostly the young women her age that cast these recriminations at her with their eyes, not so many with the older women.

Twirling a stick idly, she touched it to the surface of the water, watching the ripples spread out to the edges of the pool. They merged with the other ripples, those coming from the small waterfall behind her that fed the pool.

The sigh she let out brought her melancholy manner into sharp focus. She attempted to shake off her mood for another by thinking of the growing child within her. She'd already thought of names for the little one. For both sexes, since she didn't know which gender the child would be. A faint smile finally graced her features, as she thought of some of the more absurd names that had been given by her cousins. All in jest, of course, but it helped her now to rise above her depressed state.

Standing, she looked down at her reflection. Even with the poor quality given, she could tell that her skin glowed with an inner healthiness, radiating out to show everyone that she carried a child within her womb. This, too, helped relieve some of the depression, since it, in her eyes, enhanced her already stunning beauty. She was vain, she knew, but felt some of it was justified. Even the short, un-dyed hair she now sported seemed to frame her face wonderfully.

The sound of rustling cloth behind her caused her to turn toward the sound. It was her great-grandmother, looking at her impassively. Ducking her head, she shuffled her feet.

"I thought I would find you here, dear." She advanced further into the clearing, pausing. Satisfied with something only known to her, she sat down beside where Shampoo stood. "Sit back down, child. Let us talk for a little while."

Sitting back down and dangling her feet over the edge of the bank but not in the water, Shampoo leaned back to observe Cologne. Her expression was neutral, almost guarded.

"Relax. I'm here to see what is the matter with you. Your father told me that you'd suddenly thrown down your knitting and stormed out of your home. I would like to know why."

Shampoo snorted her disdain. "Knitting is for men, not a warrior like me. I don't know why you are having me learn."

"Hmm. Would it please you to know that I know how to knit? It is a fitting pastime in the winter when there is not much to do besides some reading and chatting with friends. It is a useful skill to learn. You know how to sew a wound, why not a bit of clothing? Think of what your child will think of the gift you give them after having put such time and tender care into it?" She observed Shampoo as the young woman thought it through. "There are many things that are considered for only men. And there are some that are considered for only women. But don't get caught up in this, since you know better."

Frowning, Shampoo turned away. "Japanese women are weak. They taught me that we need to be strong." Her words sounded hollow even to her.

"Yes, we do need to be strong. But, as you know, Akane showed a great amount of strength. She would make a wonderful Amazon, wouldn't you say?" Cologne smiled as she saw Shampoo stiffen at the compliment paid to her one-time rival. "You wonder why I praise her? She fought you without fear when you first arrived. Thereafter, the two of you were bitter enemies, after a fashion."

Shampoo nodded, but said nothing.

"It takes remarkable strength to fight someone stronger than yourself, knowing that you might lose. But physical strength is not what I'm really talking about, you know. It's the intestinal fortitude to continue on against odds that are overwhelming. Akane had three women that she had to contend with for Ranma's affection. That is what I'm talking about. She is a warrior in her own right. Given a bit of training here, she would be a formidable opponent on the battlefield, wouldn't you say?"

An incident concerning Akane and herself caused Shampoo to nod. There had been an instance with the Super-Soba. It had increased both of their strength, putting them on a common ground. Both had been tenacious, only losing to Ranma's cunning.

"Yes, Akane is strong. But why do we talk of her when it is me that is suffering this humiliation? My hair has been shorn and I learn how to do things that are meant for men. Why? Because I didn't bring Ranma back? We fought until we couldn't fight anymore, but we still came back with his child growing inside me. A lot of the other women look at me as if I were a leper. Others think that I'm something to pity." Her voice started to crack, but she finished in time to avoid that humiliation.

"People are what they are. Just that, people. They have their own prejudices and beliefs, thinking that everyone else should conform to them. But it is what you think that truly counts for yourself. Honor your ancestors, your family, and yourself. Never forget that." Cologne looked out over the water, seeing the small insects hovering above it. Dragonflies swooped down to catch them, some landing on nearby reeds to enjoy their catch. "Life is short for one reason or another. It is how we live it that we are judged."

Shampoo sighed discontentedly. "By our ancestor's decree, I have brought shame upon myself. Look at the things I have to do. All because I couldn't bring Ranma back with me."

"That isn't entirely true, Shampoo. It was your actions during the chase that you have been judged by. The way you threw yourself at him, like some lovesick pup looking for whatever scraps that would be thrown your way." Shampoo started to protest, her anger flashing across her face, but Cologne forestalled her with a raised hand. "No, you did well, but you have brought some dishonor to yourself and your ancestors. That is why you go through this trying period. But the learning of these menial tasks is good for you, I still say. Given time, you will see why."

Disbelief and disgust showed on Shampoo's face, but she kept quiet about it. Reflecting upon the words, though, Shampoo began to see some of the reasons she could use the lessons. It was true that she was unwed and to have a child. In that time, she and her child would have to rely upon her skills. If a sock or shirt needed mended, she wouldn't have a husband to be there for her. Mousse was still not an option for her, though she was fond of him.

This still didn't help her with the feelings she had. Her father taught her, but it was everyone else's looks that drove her insane. Their condescending gazes, those snobbish cows that walked by her with their noses in the air, the disdainful sniffs of the women that thought she was weak. Had she not won the contest, defeating many of those same women in the tourney? They had no right to be so disrespectful. They didn't have the charms that Shampoo, herself, had and never would. Ranma had been something that couldn't be caught, she knew. But that was because he had already been in love with Akane before Shampoo had arrived. She had known this from the beginning, but had held onto the hope that she could entice him to join her.

Cologne standing caused her to look up from the pool and pulled her from her ruminations. Something came to the fore of her mind, which she had thought about upon occasion after having come back from Japan. It seemed that now was a good time to as her great-grandmother. "Am I to raise my child without Ranma knowing about its existence? He is the father. S-should we ever tell him?"

Pausing, Cologne nodded. "In time, I think, we should let him know of the child. Perhaps…" She stopped, not wanting to continue verbally with her thoughts. However, she was thinking furiously about the options given to Shampoo. Was it possible to send her back to Japan to Ranma in order for him to claim the child? Thus, the child wouldn't hold the stigma of being a bastard while growing up. The village did have a tendency to single out individuals due to perceived slights, bastards included. Adding that stress to a young one wouldn't be fair.

Shampoo looked at Cologne intently. "Great-grandmother…?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Cologne met Shampoo's eyes. "Give me some time to think this over some more. I wish to speak with your father as well." Turning, Cologne beckoned for Shampoo to follow. "Let's get you back home so that you can continue with your lessons. You are a fast learner, but there is still much for you to learn between now and the coming of your baby."

Complying, Shampoo followed with even more questions forming, but deciding not to voice them yet. She figured that it was likely that she could come up with the answers on her own in time if she but tried. In the meantime, she had a duty to perform for both her ancestors, her great-grandmother, and her child-to-come.

Nabiki passed Akane's room. The door was open to reveal Akane looking in her school manual. There were several different attractions in the area that interested her, which were listed. Stopping and backing up, Nabiki poked her head in.

"Hey, Akane. Busy?"

Akane turned from her reading, motioning for Nabiki to sit on her bed before finishing the paragraph she'd been intent upon. When Akane was finished, she turned her chair around to face Nabiki, who asked, "What's up?"

It had been bothering Nabiki since the dinner with the Saotomes. The way Akane and Ranma had acted had percolated several ideas concerning their relationship. At first, it had been thought that the lunch they had gone to together earlier that week had failed in bringing them back together.

The middle Tendo was beginning to think otherwise. And, the day before she was to leave for school, Nabiki wanted to test her theory before her chance was wasted.

"So, when you get to college, are you and Ranma going to hook up?"

Before she could hide it, Nabiki saw a slightly dreamy look upon Akane's face. Then everything about her was guarded. That didn't surprise her. Akane was too easy to read, especially after having lived with each other for so long. Yes, Akane tended to keep her emotions at the fore.

"Doubtful," Akane lied. "The jerk will be going to a school on the other side of town, you know. And, besides, who would want to see that jerk?"

Nabiki allowed a smile to break out on her face. It was blatantly obvious to her what Akane was trying to hide. She might like drama class, but she was one of the worst liars she had ever seen. Ranma, though, was about the worst anyone had ever seen. Especially at playing cards. He had no control of his inner thoughts showing on his face. Unless, of course, he was in combat. Then he was totally focused.

"Little sister," Nabiki admonished. "There's no need to hide anything. After this little spat you two had, you two should be happy to have had the time away from each other. You know what they say, right?" Assuming as close to a condescending pose and tone, she said, "The heart grows fonder with absence."

This time, Akane's face assumed an even more guarded façade, her eyes narrowing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Seeing that she'd ruffled Akane's feathers, so to speak, she was happy with herself. Standing, she walked to the door at the protest of her sister. "You two don't enjoy yourselves too much while you're at school now."

A shuffling was the only warning just after she'd turned the corner.

With an inarticulate scream, Akane chased Nabiki back to her room. Nabiki, having had a better start than Akane, was able to slam her door in her younger sister's face. The door bowed with the impact of a body on the other side. As quickly as she could, she jumped on her bed, grabbing a pillow.

Mere seconds after doing this, Akane burst into the room. Nabiki launched the pillow, reaching for the other one that lay at her feet.

Akane blocked the incoming missile with her forearm. Before it could fall to the floor, she grabbed it and advanced upon the similarly armed Nabiki.

The two grinned and proceeded to pound each other with well-aimed battering of pillows. After the pillows were exhausted, the tickling began. Akane's irritation at being questioned and badgered was forgotten in the tussle, much to Nabiki's delight and relief.

Ranma lay on the floor, arms cradling his head and one foot tapping the wall idly. There hadn't been much for him to unpack. He had a traveling pack full of all his earthly possessions. Even while living in the Tendo Dojo, he hadn't acquired much beyond extra clothing and a few idle things that would fit in a shoebox. Those clothes he had acquired tended to get shredded after a short time due to fights.

Rolling to his side, he looked at the bare room. He couldn't really practice inside. Granted, he could be fairly quiet when he wanted to, but that wouldn't let him get the proper workout. No, he had to find someplace to work out.

Standing, he walked to his window. It overlooked the small courtyard formed by the fence. The back yard was fenced in by an eight foot high stone wall. The building was shaped much like a "U" with but one wall needed. Inside of that was a small table with chairs. To one side in the corner was a small clothes line, much like Kasumi used. Nearby was a small shed housing the washer.

In all, it was small compared to the Tendo yard, which he'd become accustomed to, but it would be adequate. Opening the window, he dropped down from the second story window of his apartment and walked to the center, where nothing stood in his way.

The sun was a ways from setting, so he had plenty of time for the daylight to shine down. There was, to his satisfaction, a couple of lamps that would illuminate the backyard well enough when the sun did go down.

Taking a stance, he began one of his school's kata.

His form was graceful for the first one. It took him several minutes before he felt satisfied with his progress. The next turned out to be pure power.

He usually scored the power-based martial artists. They tended to waste too much energy when trying to strike their opponent. Since he was so dexterous and fast on his feet, he could usually avoid such opponents, wearing them down. One had to be versatile, hence the kata he practiced. He was a raging fire streaking across the courtyard, his shirt leaving an afterimage. Even with the extra power he was displaying, he was exceptionally fast.

The exertion started a faint sheen of sweat to spread across his brow. In the middle of a movement, he lost the shirt, tossing it to land on one of the clotheslines. His breathing deepened as he found the proper workout speed, then pushing himself beyond.

It wasn't until the third kata that he started that anybody noticed him in the back. Mitsuko had stepped out of her apartment to put a load of clothes into the wash. Just as she was about to open the sliding glass door that lead into the backyard, she saw Ranma's form blur across her view. Stopping a moment, she watched as he streaked by her again, intent on his kata.

It was at this time that Iria was opening her window to allow a breeze through her apartment. While looking outside, she saw Ranma, shirtless, working out. This took her breath away, as she saw just how muscular and in shape he was.

Quickly, she exited her room and ran down the hall to another apartment. Knocking, she was greeted by its tenant. The young woman was a bit shorter than her and looked like she had just been getting ready to go out. "What's up, Iria?" she asked.

"We've got a new tenant and you've got to see what he's doing in the back. C'mon, Rei." Pushing her way past Rei, she made her way to the window.

Oblivious to his growing audience, Ranma was still performing for them. All Rei could say was, "Oh, wow," before leaning out her window to ogle the young martial artist. Iria smirked at the comment, but continued her own vigil.

To all of their astonishment, Ranma stopped so suddenly that it seemed like he hadn't been moving at all. This caused all of them to gape a little.

His next rendition was what he considered bottled fury. He felt that it was like a firecracker, or like one of Happosai's Happodaikirin, going off inside a bottle. The force was contained, but still wanted to get out somehow. It just had to wait for the right moment.

Elbows and knees flashed, a high leg sweep, and then several spins, arms flashing out from his body. All of this took place in one spot, where he'd stopped from his previous kata. This continued on for a minute before he shot towards the wall, leaping to the top. This leap continued until he was several meters in the air, as if the cap of the bottle had shot off and caromed off of the wall. Somersaulting several times, he landed, facing the building, toes balanced on the wall.

Hopping down, he noted that there were three sets of eyes watching him. Blushing, he zipped to his shirt and disappeared into his room with one leap. He was used to people watching him, but the looks he saw had been a little disturbing. More like wolves watching a lamb. Hungry.

The three women looked a little disappointed at the abrupt ending of their little show. Mitsuko opened the door and continued on what she had been about to do. Rei looked over at Iria, smiling and patting her on the back. They nodded to each other and went their separate ways. They knew they would be seeing more of this.


End file.
